Silence
by Eris. Godess of Chaos
Summary: Today I am watching my best friend, today I am actually noticing the fact that I have taken her for granted, today I am searching for the mystery I have never seen. Want to know what’s sad, I have never, never been there for her.DISCLAIMER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Okay so I tried writing stories before but it was an epic fail. Sad no? So here s an idea that is entirely developed plot and idea but nooo conclusion! SO my dear readers you must help! Or at least try to give some ideas. **

**So I suppose its time to begin. I'm a bit nervous.**

* * *

_**Silence**_

I had never noticed when people lied. Every time I see them, I see their personalities, I see their face, I see their future, I see what they want me to see. My name is Harry James Potter and today I am watching my best friend, today I am actually noticing the fact that I have taken her for granted, today I am searching for the mystery I have never seen. Want to know what's sad, I have never, never been there for her. But that is about to change.

_Chapter One_

_(Hermione POV)_

A young girl with cascading brown hair stood near the veil. _Harry lost his godfather here, _she thought silently. _And I will bring him back._

As she stepped into the veil, the final step began.

"Are you Hermione Jean Granger? Are you the one who has been calling upon us to make a deal?"

"I am" she replied with her head held high.

"What do you wish from us? You have come upon us many times for the past month, each time completing the ritual to speak with us all. There was only one other time someone has done this, it did not end well for him. So I ask you now, what can I do for you?"

"I thank you for the warning, but the difference between him and I is that I did not come here for myself. I came here to ask you, to barter with you for the life of Sirius Black."

At this murmurings were heard and the whispery spirits looked at one another exchanging glances. It was at this moment she noticed her surroundings. She had entered I type of white translucent box. There were many spirits gathered, each one held an item in hand and the one who was speaking to her. Well she, or was it he, wore a hood over his/her head but glowed and floated unlike any of the others.

She felt everyone move to form a circle around her before the spirit spoke again.

"Why is it you want this man?" The spirit asked, still looking down.

"He was the godfather of my best friend. His name is Harry Potter. You see, Harry has had an abusive family while growing up. On top of that he is chased by one of the darkest men of all wizarding and muggle kind. You must understand. Harry only has his godfather left, along with Remus Lupin, he is the only connection Harry has left with his parents. I know that you are not cruel. I know it was fate that subjected you to this existence, but I must ask you to give him back." Hermione looked pleadingly at all of the spirits never breaking eye contact with those who dared to look at her.

"You speak with your heart; I respect you for doing so. This Harry Potter, I do believe I have heard his name. Are James and Lily Potter present here?" the spirit asked finally raising his, yes it was his, head.

"Yes, we are my lord." A silvery substance spoke forming in the front of the crowd.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw both of Harry's dead parents form. They seemed perfect, that was when another though occurred to her, _What if I can bring them back to?_

The spirit turned to her and replied, "You could if you wish, while you were speaking I looked through your soul, despite being part demon you are the purest soul I have met in ages, I am in your favor, but you must give us something in return, first for all three spirits, then you must give us a token for getting back the bodies of James and Lily."

Hermione smiled, this was the easy part. She knew she would do anything for Harry, anything for Sirius, and now anything for James and Lily.

"I will give you anything you ask for." She spoke with utter confidence. The spirits once again looked between one another; this time with disbelief, for everyone knew that this girl spoke the truth. That was when Hermione caught the eye of Cedric Diggory, and came upon an epiphany.

"This is a realm isn't it? It holds everyone Voldemort ever killed, doesn't it?" she questioned her face betraying her shock.

"Yes it is, yes it is." The spirit looked at her kindly and he knew she would request for one more person, one for herself. But the young woman shocked him again, she merely nodded in acceptance and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother, I know you're here and I have one thing to say to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't bring you back. I have a feeling about what these people will ask me, and I will not deny them the answers. Goodbye." A tear trailed down the girl's cheek and she looked away from the top of the realm, there was no sky here, no water, no anything, yet she had brought the one thing that many others had forgotten. Hope.

"You do not request for your mother?" the spirit turned to ask her.

"No, that woman was my biological mother, but she was not my real mother, she was not the one who took my fath…. Well let's just say that I had someone who acted as my mother and I love her to dearly to even consider bringing my biological mother back."

"Alright, now for our requests, we ask for the spirits" but the spirit was cut off by Hermione,

"Would you mind if the rest of this conversation occurred through thought. I know you have the power of sending thoughts and reading them. I just do not wish for the Potters or Sirius to hear it."

The spirit looked taken back but recovered and nodded.

_We ask you for the bodies, the absolute truth and a reason for all three of them to go back. _The spirit thought.

_The absolute truth, _Hermione began while taking a deep breath, _is one of many things. For one, my real name is Hermione Eris Black. My parents are Sirius and Ambrosia Black. I have lied about my past and expect to die soon in the future. I grew up in the streets with a father less than loving and I know of the oldest son of James and Lily as well as the Lupin twins. _

The spirit merely smiled, he knew the truth already, he knew all of it, he just wished to hear it.

_The reasons,_ Hermione thought, _are the easy part. For James, the reason would be Harry. For Lily it would be James (the second), and for Sirius it would be Remus Lupin, or if I wish to be truthful, me as well._

The spirit looked at her appraisingly, the entire time this young woman had been nothing but a diplomat and now, now he knew came the hard part. As he blocked everyone out he asked for the one thing he really did not want her to say yes to.

But his worst fears were confirmed when Hermione Gra- no Black nodded a yes.

~Break~

Hermione awoke to find the now alive bodies of Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter. As everyone else woke up James immediately smiled and kissed Lily then went on to hug Sirius. Then finally the three of them turned to Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione!" a giddy Sirius hugged when talking. "You know James this girl not only rescued us today but she also is the only reason I was proclaimed a free man!"

He was ecstatic, and he literally raced James when Hermione finally spoke,

"Let's go back to headquarters shall we? I know Harry's already there." And as they ran, Hermione and Lily caught each other's eye and laughed, it was utter bliss.

* * *

**WAHOOO! ALRITE! What'd you think??? Be honest! REVIEWWW!!!! Lmao how was it? Should I continue! Alrighty then either way Next Chapter, find out more about Hermione! The reactions! The emotions! Just what did Hermione bargain off? Will Sirius ever find out she's his daughter? What else have I changed in this time line of Harry Potter? Read to find out, and if I get reviews by like tomorrow at five then I shall update to Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god… Oh my god… OH MY GOD!!! You guys!!! Thank you!!!! I have 8 reviews!! 8!!!! So, here are some quick thank yous and responses. **

**TurquoiseShoeLace: Thank YOU!!!! Honestly first review eva! **

**Singin'SillyGoose: Thank you! And I usually don't like many complex stories either. Do me a favor and tell me when I start to lose your interest because it gets like that. Also I plan on giving like author's notes which give explanations if I feel something needs to be clear. Like chapter 3 will probably be one so you know all of Hermione's family history.**

**B. Oots: I am updating!!! Yay!!!! Lol my profile makes a swear that as long as I get 2 reviews I will update every week and I hope to keep going on that!**

**Demonic angel23: Thanks! Lol it means a lot to have someone review!**

**Arcy2: I'm glad you're hooked! It means you'll come back! Lol**

**Ashlynn evans23: Yay!!!! As long as its not too complicated! Wait till you see what I have planned for Severus…. Opps I said to much… darn. *wink wink***

**Pyroseyes: why yes she is…. It will play a really important role. You shall see…… Lmao!**

**Lady Thorne: I LOVE YOU!! **

**Alright soo you guys are probably wondering what Lady Thorne did, but to tell you the truth she is my best friend in real life and the reason I'm actually writing so all of you can thank her by checking out her story called Scarlet Dove…. Muwahahahhaha!**

**Lol on with the story!!!**

* * *

_**Silence**_

_(Hermione)_

_This should be interesting. _Hermione mused as she walked with Lily, yes Lily Potter down the alley way. She had brought them back, all of them, James, Lily, and Sirius. She had succeeded, _It was worth it. It's not like it matters anyway. _Hermione tried to fill the void, she tried to be happy, but to be whole again she knew was impossible, not after what she had given up.

"Hurry up, Lily flower!" James screamed "I wanna get there before Harry wakes up!" Hermione watched the interactions and smiled, _He's just as bad as Sirius, Sirius…. My father. I should tell him now. NO, Harry still needs him. Besides Sirius doesn't want a girl like me as his daughter. He said so._

**Flashback.**

Hermione walked into the room to find a drunk werewolf and two drunk wizards. She laughed and shook her head as she took, or tried to take the bottles of Firewhiskey from them.

"Honestly 'Mione" Harry hiccupped, "Just let us enjoy ourselves. You know I had an older brother 'Mione?" He slurred and took all of her self control not to tell him that James was alive. **( B.T.W James the Second is actually Harry's older brother. James named him after himself and gave him Orion as his middle name, when they are both in the same room I'll either put a 2 by his name or give him a description which should let you know.) **

Hermione walked around picking up the glasses of f of the deep red carpet and gave Harry a questioning hmm.

"Yup!" Sirius popped "And, and you know what 'Mione?" he continued adopting Harry's nickname for her.

"What Sirius?" she responded slightly annoyed.

"I had a daughter." At this Hermione's head shot up. "She was the prettiest thing on the face of the Earth. She wasn't like you at all. Nope. She was beautiful, funny, easy going, and loved Quiditch. She wasn't bossy, a know-it-all or annoying like you. And you want to know the best part, my daughter was perfect, she helped everyone without a price. You just probably wanted Harry's money."

Hermione felt herself tear up and left the room. She ran and ran down the hallway, out of the house and then right there in the back yard of Grimwauld place she cried. For the first time in years, Hermione cried. _My own father doesn't want me. Why would he. I don't need him, no I have James, Jack and Derek. _**(Jack and Derek are Remus' sons, they're the Lupin twins.) **_That's okay, I just can't tell him who I am, it's not like I was planning to anyway. My other father thought the same. I can live through this if I made it through that. _**(Shocked? Yes, Hermione's adoptive parent, she had no mother, hated her too. I will give you an explanation later. Trust me.)**

**End Flashback.**

She didn't let anyone know how much Sirius hurt her that night, but Jack, being the empath he was, sensed her distress and found out.

"You okay there Hermione?" Lily asked her with concern. Hermione liked her. She was kind and caring. _Yes, I like her._

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter." Hermione said with a smile. "We should catch up with them, I can't wait to see Harry's face! James' s too! I have to call him first but that shouldn't be a problem."

With that both women ran towards the house which was now appearing. As the bricks came apart Hermione shared nervous glances with everyone. Hermione gave a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Three times she knocked, and she was about to knock a fourth time when Remus Lupin answered.

"Hermione?" He asked groggily, the old man had never recovered from the death of Sirius and Hermione wasn't about to give him a chance to.

"Yes! Now, Remus, are you going to let me in or what I brought three surprises for everyone." She stated in a clear, confident, know it all voice and heard two snickers behind her.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you hear last night?"

"I was, but I snuck out. Ask Harry or Ron to ask me something to prove to you it's me. But first, let me in! Trust when I say, you'll love my surprises."

The weary man still wasn't sure, but after a moments reluctance he let her in, but before he could close the door Hermione called out,

"You guys can come in now!" and to Remus's delight and shock, a giddy James and Sirius ran towards him while screaming

"MOOONYYYY!!!!!" they engulfed him in a hug and he laughed a full out laugh before pulling out his wand and pointing towards them.

"Prove to me that you're my best friends." He commanded with a stern voice. His amber eyes showed nothing but pain and fear.

"My name is James Potter **(Does he have a middle name?) **I started to date Lily in seventh year, I am an unregistered animagus, my form is a Deer like thing, which is why as the Marauders I was nicknamed Prongs." As Remus nodded and smiled, James moved back to show an amused Lily watching the entire scene.

"My name is Sirius Orion Black!" He boomed with happiness. " I spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit, the first time I met Harry was in the Shrieking Shack when I was trying to get Pettigrew from Ron. My unregistered form is a black dog, and neither of us had any idea about my trial until the day of, then Hermione here represented me and freed me!" He continued smiling and pointed at Hermione bringing back attention to her. Remus smiled and nodded at her, while her cheeks became a deep red.

"Now I doubt James wouldn't know about his own wife, so I just have one thing to say." Remus spoke calmly. "HOW THE HELL DID THE THREE OF YOU GET BACK!!!!!??????" He shouted losing all calm.

"Remus," asked a sleepy Harry coming to the door, "What are you shouting about?"

When Lily saw her son, she felt every ounce of emotion she had turn into to love and ran to embrace Harry.

"My son," she whispered, "My little boy all grown up." She pulled him away at arms length to look at him.

As everyone headed to the living room to rejoice, Hermione smiled, _See, _she mused to herself, _it was worth it after all!_

She headed to the kitchen not wanting to see them reunite in a way she knew she couldn't, but instead she settled into the kitchen and found a now awake Molly Weasley beginning breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted her as she began to take ingredients out of the fridge.

"Morning dear, you're up early today." She commented.

Hermione smiled at the red haired woman, who she had grown to love, and spoke "Yes, well, you know me. I do believe we're going to need three extra plates today. There is an Order meeting today right?"

Mrs. Weasley turned and raised an eyebrow at the young girl who had silently helped her many times before , watching her Mrs. Weasley realized that it was indeed this woman who would know whether or not there were extra guests today and considered on really allowing her to attend today's meeting.

"Of course darling. The Order is meeting for breakfast today so everyone should be getting here in an hour." She responded before continuing to work on the breakfast that would fill everyone.

~Break~

Everyone was awake and happy. It was a good morning and none of them knew the cause of it yet.

_They haven't come out of the living room yet._ Hermione thought as Ron came up to her. "Mornin' 'Mione, have you seen Harry anywhere?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I have, Ronald." She replied smiling. "Don't worry, he'll be down for breakfast."

Hermione smiled, she was content, her sacrifice would be worth it. _It is worth it. _She reminded herself.

"Breakfast everyone!" Mrs. Weasley shrilled.

As everyone filled the room and took their seats, Hermione caught the eye of her uncle and nodded a good morning before pointedly looking at his favorite which she made for him. He, in response smirked and silently ate before anyone could see him.** (Guesss whooooo?)**

"Alright everyone!" an extremely ecstatic Remus and Harry and came in the room after everyone was seated.

"We have a surprise for all of you today!" Harry nearly peed himself from excitement.

"We can assure of their identities!" Remus butted in.

"We present to you!" They both began to speak together. "Sirius Orion Black! And not only him but, JAMES AND LILY POTTER!"

At this everyone went silent, thinking that the two of them had finally lost it, or they did until a very alive Sirius jumped into the room saying a loud "HELLLLOOOOO!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, while greeting the three of them and then one question was asked all around, until it was finally voiced.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, the most powerful wizard alive, could not wrap his head around the fact that someone had done what he thought was impossible. So he did the only thing he could. He asked, "How?"

"We have no idea!" spoke a very astonished Lily, "But I do believe that bright young woman," she spoke while pointing to Hermione, "is the reason." Hermione blushed and nodded.

"It was no big deal, it was just the time, took forever it did." She smiled while looking exasperated.

Harry bound out of his seat along with Remus and the two of the squished the living the daylights out her, while saying thank you and thank you over and over again.

"Alright, alright that's enough boys!" Hermione continued to laugh as they put her down. No one noticed an angered Severus Snape rise, until he cleared his throat calling their attention.

"What. Did. You. Give. Up?" he asked her through clenched teeth, Snape knew the price, he was the one who gave Hermione the diary that told her how to bring them back.

"No- Nothing" Hermione stuttered looking down.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." He was hissing, glaring at her, trying to undo what she had done.

"I just," she began taking a deep breath, "I just told them the absolute truth and gave them what they asked."

"What. Did. They. Ask?" At this point everyone could feel the anger and power radiating off of Snape. Everyone was watching the two of them, and since they were standing at either end of the table, there was a lot of turning of heads going around.

As Snape continued to glare at her, Hermione dared not to speak and Snape took her silence as a yes.

"GODDAMN IT! HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU KNOW THE CONCEQUENCE!" he yelled punching a wall while at it. He was pacing now, and then he asked the question Hermione was dreading the most.

"How much?" and when Hermione didn't answer he growled at her once again, "How much?"

"One third," she replied softly she continued to look down, and Severus Snape felt fear pound through his viens.

"One third," he echoed her, "One third?!" he began to raise his voice, and as soon as he looked up he found Hermione's pleading eyes and she spoke softly, "Uncle Sev" but was cut off.** (Yup that's right, Snape's her uncle…. Dammnnnnnnn!)**

"DON'T YOU DARE UNCLE SEVERUS ME, YOUNG LADY! I TOLD YOU! I COMMANDED FROM YOU THAT YOU WOLD NEVER ATTEMPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND NOW! NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL YOUR DEATH WILL BE! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SAVE YOU! HE ONLY GAVE UP ONE-SIXTEETH AND YOU READ WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! I DON NOT WANT TO WITNESS THAT HAPPENING TO YOU! AND YOU! YOU MADE IT TEN TIMES WORSE FOR YOURSELF! WHAT WILL YOUR BROTHERS DO, HUH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! ONE-THIRD!" he yelled over and over again at her until he ran out of breath. That was when everyone finally figured it out, Hermione had given something up, one-third of something and now it would kill her.

"Just what, what did she give up Severus?" asked Minerva Mcgonagal (sp?) recovering from her shock.

"Her soul."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Sooooo…… what'd you think??? Review Please!!!!!! Lol, I think I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter as Hermione information. To make things a bit clearer, oh and remember give suggestions, tell me my mistakes, and if it gets too confusing. The informative chapt. Should be up by 7, cause I wanna take a break too! Lol Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! Lmao! Honestly you guys are spoiling me! I now have 21 reviews! 21! I WAS JUMPING OUT MY CHAIR SHOUTING FOR JOY! Thn my mom comes in and she goes WTF?!?!?! Lmao it was really a sight to see. Lol I wanna spend my time to Thank each and every person individually buuuuut I don't have that much time. SO I'm gonna do something better! CYBERCOOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Lol I saw someone do that before so now I will hand some out as well.**

**On another note. One of my reviews stated that a good story should give you explanations by themselves and my authors notes shouldn't be necessary. Now I see their point of view. SO you all tell me. **

**Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**OHHH OKAY! SO thanks to a review i noticed two things! 1) half the chapter was bolded for no good reason. 2) There's no dislcaimer.... so here i go ...... I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! There i said it. Satisfied.**

**_Silence_**

_(General but mostly Harry)_

It was now twelve. Harry James Potter had now been given the chance to talk to his parents for the past five hours, but out of all of those hours, he only spent two with them.

"_NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL YOUR DEATH WILL BE! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SAVE YOU!" _Severus Snape's words rang through his ears.

The entire order meeting had continued with words and ideas of that sort, until Moody spoke something which angered Harry to no end.

**Flashback.**

"She gave up her soul?" asked Remus softly then began chuckling dryly. The old werewolf looked at the young girl who gave up her life for Harry, for him. She had no idea what she had done for them. He slid down against the wall before sitting down. Remus Lupin then proceeded on doing something he hadn't done since the night he lost his twins. He cried. He cried and thought of his sons, and his only thought. His thought that he voiced was _"How could you let me lose my only daughter?"_

At this point Hermione began to cry as well. Silent tears found their way down her cheeks. "You, you think of me as your daughter?" she questioned.

That was when Remus got up, his tears stopped and he gained respect in the eyes of everyone in the Order. "Yes, yes you are and I would do anything. Anything to turn back time so that I could stop you from bringing them back, so that I could tell you that your life is worth more than you could ever imagine."

It was at that point that Harry looked back. He met the eyes of Ronald Weasley, his other best friend, and they both were over whelmed. The third member of the Golden Trio, the brains, heart, life of the three of them was dying.

And as Harry looked back he realized he agreed with Remus, if only he could go back and show Hermione how much she meant to him. If only he had thanked her, told her he knew she was a girl. Oh did he knew she was a girl, he realized this fact before everyone else did. He fell in love with her before anyone else. _Hermione Potter, _Harry mused to himself. It was what he had thought would happen, after the war was over, it was what kept him going. Now, now it wasn't even a possibility. He knew Ron liked Hermione, it was why he had backed off, for the time being at least. And now, now he was losing her. She was dying. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Misery filled Harry, and he looked at Hermione. He looked and saw, he saw the scars he didn't see before. He wanted, now more than ever, to know why she didn't show her true form to the world.

On the other side, Sirius Black watched the exchange. Sirius knew this girl had a major effect on his friend, but he never, never thought it to be this big. Sirius looked at her, thought back, and saw all that she had done, for him as well as for Harry.

Hermione had been the one who saved Sirius at the end of third year. It was Hermione who fought his case in front of the Wizegomont and won. It was she, who saw to it that Grimwauld place was in pristine order. And now it was Hermione who had brought him back to life, and not only that but she brought back Lily and James too. The sad truth was, when Sirius thought of the future, it always contained Hermione helping him out whenever he needed her, and never once had he said thank you.

Ronald Weasley had one though going through his mind. She's dying. She's dying. She's dying. For Harry, she doesn't love me. She won't ever love me, why should she, all I've ever done is use and then Ron did something no one ever thought he would. He hung his head in shame.

The entire scene was watched by Dumbledore whose mind was turning, trying to think of a way to save the witch. Everyone was silent. No tears were shed, they were all dry now. But the question was now left. What do we do?

A silent pact was made, Voldemort would have to wait, this was of utmost importance. Suddenly a large bang was heard.

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley began, thankful for the distraction. That was when everyone noticed the soft smile on Hermione's lips, so Fred and George continued to do what they did best. Cause Laughter.

"Honestly Woman-"

"You can't tell us apart-"

"Then you continue on to blame us-"

"For something we didn't do"

"This is an-"

"Outrage!"

"A great evil!"

"Why it's inhuman!"

"I agree with you brother-"

"Come-"

"Let us go-"

"Drown in self-

"Pity" they finished and fake cried. That was when I small giggle was heard. It was as if they were trying to cheer up a three year old. Which was working that was until the cause for the noise entered.

"Would someone like to explain to us why our little sister is dying?" Spoke a very angered brunette. He was backed up with another brunette who was much more buff, and was carrying a knife in his hand. Then entered the last, this young man had straight black hair and looked nothing like the men that entered before him. What was so shocking though, was the familiarity of the green eyes he possessed and the attitude by which he walked.

"Oh please," the black haired one began, "take your time while I begin to gut each and every one of you."

"Enough!" Hermione enunciated.

"Tafum cata lafi nafran mafum," (We will talk about this later.) Hermione spoke and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, until the three men nodded and she began to speak again.

"What is done is done. I knew the consequences when I began this. I don't regret them. You don't need me. It'll be less dead weight to carry about." Magic began to course through the air and Moody finally decided to speak up to try to pacify the situation.

"Besides it's a three for one deal," his eye rolled around as he spoke, "works for me."

The magic grew and everyone was frantically searching for who it was.

"YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD DEAL!? A GOOD DEAL?! A DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE DEAL!" Harry began, then the temperature in the room dropped about thirty degrees. The room was absolutely silent, the food was all going to waste and when Harry continued even the Headmaster of Hogwarts shivered from fear.

"You will find out how to save her. She will live. If she doesn't then you can kiss your wizarding world goodbye. I don't care if you have to kill my parents and Sirius. Just do it. I can't live without her."

"Har-" Lily tried to intervene but a wandless silencing spell was put on her and Harry continued.

"None of you were there. None of you were there when the entire school hated me because my name came out of the Goblet, Hermione stood by me. None of you helped me when the Dursleys locked me in my room and tried to starve me, Hermione sent me food. None of you told me what was going the summer before fifth year, Hermione sent me secret letters. It was Hermione who always helped me, who was always there for me, and I refuse, I refuse to let her die for me. From this day forth, I, Harry James Potter swear that I will always be there for Hermione, that I will always be on her side, and do what is best for her. I swear this on my magic and my life," a bright light engulfed Harry and he turned to Hermione who looked appalled. He offered a smile and finished by saying,

"Now either join me, or get out of my way."

End Flashback.

Harry now looked back at his vow, he knew he spoke the truth. He would do anything for Hermione. He had to save her.

_"DON'T YOU DARE UNCLE SEVERUS ME, YOUNG LADY!"_ He recalled Snape's words. _If Snape is her uncle, then he should be willing to help, as well as those brothers of hers._

And suddenly, Harry knew exactly where to begin. Screw his parents. He was going to save his love. He was going to get to know her. He was going to help her. He was going to learn everything he could about her. Then as soon as he could, Harry James Potter was going to ask her to marry him.

_Yes, that's is exactly what I plan to do._

**OMG!!! I hope that was emotional enough…. I wonder was it good? Lmao James 2 was gonna gut people. Wondering what Harry's gonna do to save Hermione. How does it involve Hermione's brothers and Snape? DUN DUN DUN! Ohhh do I see wedding bells…. Hmmmm…. Shhhh… that's my secret! Is it going too fast for you??? Tell me and I'll slow down. This chapter doesn't contain any new info. I think….! Lol PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**I wish you all a chaotic Christmas,**

**Eris. Goddess of Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEEEY YOU GUYS!!!! I'M BACK… Lol it was weird not updating for more than like a day….. ;) Anyway, I got my first flame… *tear tear* ohh well. I kinda went overboard with my reaction. SO I'm gonna do this to make it fair, though I won't say the name incase he/she doesn't want people who he/she is.**

**I'm sorry. **

**There, it wasn't easy and definitely not something I do often. Lmao on a happier note! U GUYS ARE SOO NICE TO LEAVE REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU!!!!! Lmao wooow I just realized its 10……… Lol but why don't I give you all hugs and kisses and another chapter?!?!!? Huh? Will that work. And just a favor from a lot of people, and thanks to them, are putting me on fav stories, or story alerts, will you please review. It means a lot to me, as you can see. Alrighty enough talk. Let's see what Hermione has to say… **

**And what about Snape being 'Mione's uncle….. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ohh and before i forget DISCLAIMER! As much as it pains me i do not own any of the Harry Potter charecters or anything that was in the books! THAT GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS! dang it.....**

* * *

_**Silence**_

_(General)_

"So? An explanation would be nice," asked James the second, he was furious. This was his little girl, and now these people think they can just take her from him?

"Well, you see, I used a spell to contact the spirits and bring Sirius back. Yesterday night I was at the final stage, all I had to do was make a deal with the spirits, so I did. But it turned out that Lily and James were there as well. So I decided, what the heck, you know? Three is better than one. So, I kind of exchanged one third of my soul for their spirits and gave them the absolute truth for their bodies." Hermione had spoken so rapidly that everyone trying to eavesdrop into the conversation didn't understand a word of it.

"Where did you get the spell?" it was Jack who asked this, he felt guilt radiating off of someone in the room, but was too busy trying to work through the block that Hermione had put up. "And love, please, please, drop the block atleast on your emotions. We need to know what to do to take care of you."

"Yes Jack," everyone was surprised as Hermione submitted.

"Wait a second Mia," and suddenly Derek got up on the couch of the magically enlarged living room.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY? DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER IN YOUR LIVES THAN TO LISTEN IN ON PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS? NOW TURN AROUND AND GET LOST YOU EVERCHANGING SYCHOPHANTS! THERE ARE ONLY FIVE PEOPLE ENTITLED TO THIS LITTLE TALK WE'RE HAVING AND THAT'S US FOUR AND UNCLE SEV!" And just like that Derek sat down crossed his legs and in a very Umbridge like, high pitched voice spoke "Thank you."

"Wait for it….." he added quietly whispering to Hermione.

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN IS SNIVELLOUS YOUR UNCLE?" a very disgruntled Sirius shouted.

"Well, I'm assuming since he's 'Mione's uncle and we're her older brothers he's our uncle as well, and you are?" a very formal Jack Lupin asked. His eyes scanned the crowd for the first time; there were four faces that stood out to him. There was the one who had just burst his eardrums and the three surrounding him.

"Um, well this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and I am Lily Potter. I don't mean to be offensive but just how is she Snape's niece?"

Everyone was silent. Eager for the response, but intimidated, yes intimated would be the right word. There was something about the boys that made them all want to run. Whether it be strength of the one who screamed at them all, the formality of the one who spoke, or the knife twirling in the hand of the one who wanted to gut them all, they seemed intent, in unity, and unknown. This scared the shit out of everyone including Dumbledore, who seemed to get scared a lot today.

"Our names it would seem are connected to yours. I am Jack Lupin, this is Derek Lupin my twin, and James Orion Potter. It is good to see you again Aunt Lily." He was stiff. Everyone could see that.

"Hmmmm…… so it let me get this straight, Hermione is Snape's niece, her older brothers are the sons of the marauders that we never knew existed and we're all just sitting here! WILL SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING?" a very, very confused Ginny screamed.

"This is-"

"A new development." The twins said thoughtfully.

"But while we're-"

"asking questions here-"

"could we have you-"

"autographs?" they asked their idols.

"I didn't mean that." Muttered Ginny

"Alright that's enough boys out, out all of you!" Molly ushered them out of the room, keeping her eyes on James, Sirius, and Remus. They were looking the boys up and down, gaping like fishes.

"But Mum! Hermoine's my best friend! I should be able to stay! I want to hear what the bitch has kept from us!"

"Ronald!" Molly gasped.

"WHAT? SHE KEEPS THE FACT THAT SHE'S SNAPE'S NIECE, THAT SHE KNEW HARRY'S OLDER BROTHER, THAT SHE KNEW ABOUT REMUS'S SONS ONLY BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO KEEP THEM TO HERSELF AND NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING? YOU'RE ALL SITTING HERE QUIETLY, WHAT HAPPENED? DID CROOKSHANKS GET YOUR TOUNGES?" and as he screamed no one noticed the movement of two boys, James and Derek, across the room. "ALL SHE'S DONE IS CAUSE US ALL MORE GRIEF! AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIE FOR HARRY? WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE? WHERE IS THAT GIT? I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HAN-"

But Ronald Weasley was then cut off as he fell towards the floor. The young muscled boy then proceeded to beat the daylights out of him but stopped short, and when Ron got up he found himself being pulled by his hair and a knife at his throat.

At this point Derek stood in front him, and in one of the most dangerous voices possible he looked around and said, "Consider this your warning, we will not stand for anyone threatening our sister. Why should we?"

As the boys let the idiotic red-head go, Hermione looked at the scene before her. _Well, it seems that only two people in total have the guts to say anything. _She watched as an unearthed Arthur Weasley helped to usher everyone out but both James', Sirius, Remus, Jack, Derek, Severus, and Harry, seeing as he just snuck in.

As the ten of them sat down facing each other, they all, except for Snape of course, held a dazed expression.

Minerva McGonagall paused before she left the room, she looked around and surveyed the room behind her and pointed her second question at Snape.

"Why did you not tell us?"

"Because she did not wish me to, she wanted to be known as her own person, to make her own name, that's why. What did you expect Minerva? For me to go parading around screaming in second year that I found out my niece was alive." His signature smirk still adorned his face and he continued to enjoy the chaos that all of these revelations were causing.

She turned and left the room and that was when the long conversation began.

"How are you alive?" it was Remus who began, he was the cool headed one, and he was also the one who always seemed to say the right thing, "You three were kidnapped! We were all so confused, so terrified that Deatheaters had taken you."

As they spoke, Dumbledore, who really wanted an explanation for all of this, put a charm upon himself which made him impossible to notice and snuck into the room.

The room darkened as the sunset outside. The red carpets seemed to mesh together with the oak wood floors. The fireplace and bookshelves looked as if they had immeasurable depth, all in all the room had transformed from a happy, cheerful environment to one which held the sorrows and pains of the family that had resided in it before.

"We don't know who kidnapped us, all we know is that we were given to muggle orphanages, I was raised by the van Allans, they're rich muggle families that own a large chain of hotels." James answered.

Jack then felt an extra sense of emotions is the room, and some thoughts that he knew didn't belong to the people in front him.

_Hermione! Hermione! _He thought to her, as he felt Hermione's mind open enough for him to speak to her.

_Yes? _Her answer was weary, _she's tired, _Jack mused to himself, he pulled her closer so she could lean on him and replied,

_That annoying little headmaster of yours has snuck into the room looking for answers, what do you want to do?_

_Leave him here, but tell Harry, James, Jack, and Uncle Sev would yah?_

_Of course, wait our James or theirs? _

_Bhaiya. _**(Btw. Bhaiya is how you say older brother in Urdu/Hindi.)**

Jack quickly relayed the message but paused when he had to tell Harry.

_Harry? _He asked timidly.

"Yah?" Harry had answered out loud and beside him Hermione snickered, but said,

"No one said anything to you Harry, it's probably in your mind, listen closer would you?" she said teasingly but comprehension dawned on Harry's face and Jack knew he had understood.

_Harry? You gonna answer out loud this time?_

A blush made its way onto Harry's cheeks, but he answered, _No, but who are you? Hermione already trusts you, she says so. _

_You're one smart kid you know that? But I'm Jack, I have telepathy and I can feel emotions, Hermione will probably teach you how to block me later. _Jack chuckled in his head and continued _Dumbledore is in the room, he cast a charm on himself so that you can't tell that he's here. 'Mione doesn't want to do anything about it, but wanted me to tell you._

_Thanks, _Harry responded. _And Jack? Why didn't you guys tell us you were alive? It wasn't what Ron said, I know that, but why anyway?_

Jack smiled at the fact that Harry knew better than to think badly of Hermione, _We made a deal with her. Hermione wanted us to tell you guys, but we told her that we wouldn't tell until she told her parents that she was their daughter. Now you have to find out about Hermione's past. Your growing on me kid, and thanks for that vow._

".. so all in all James and I were long time friends forever before we met Jack and Hermione here!" Derek was booming with happiness by now. But then Remus had to bring up another sad subject.

"So neither of you were born werewolves were you?"

"I was." Answered Jack, he finally entered the conversation; Hermione squeezed his hand out of support. "And I'm proud of it. I know that you think that you're a monster because of it, but have you ever seen the good in it? The fact that you're a part of the night, it makes you a part of nature. The sounds and things you can see when you're a werewolf, it's outstanding."

He smiled down at the know sleeping Hermione.

"She explained it to you, didn't she?" Sirius asked softly he looked down at her.

"So, we've gone over Derek and James 2, what about you Jack?" questioned Remus softly.

At this point Jack gave a dry laugh, and spoke in a pained voice.

"My childhood was much different than James 2 or Derek's. Since I was a werewolf the orphanage was a bit scared when I turned, they ended up dropping me off the streets. Soon enough I had learned to pickpocket and the harder ways of life. As for becoming a werewolf there, no one cared. It just became something people wanted to use for the gang wars. So it was all good. Then I met Hermione and Arianna." Jack looked to James 2 and saw his pained expression.

"What's wrong son?" It was Lily who asked this, she had what she wanted, but motherly concern overcame her.

"It's nothing mum," but just as he said it Derek patted his back gave him a small smile and reassured him.

"I think we should all move on to a new subject eh?" asked Derek, he was smiling like usual and held the demeanor of a three year old as he jumped in his seat.

"So what was Mum like? Did you marry, Sirius? What was it like to be dead? Did you guys really expect to see Uncle Sev here? Tell ME!" Derek was literally on an imaginary sugar rush and laugher erupted between all of them.

"Well Derek," Sirius spoke animatedly "Your mum was amazing! She helped us pull the best pranks on Snivellus here! I did get married my friend! Actually my wife was his sister!" he pointed to Snape before continuing, "So seeing you uncle here is no big deal. Wait a second, how is Hermione Snape's niece anyway?"

"YES! I HAVE BOTH OF MY BOYS BACK!" James screamed and pulled Harry and James towards himself. "Sorry, I've been meaning to say that"

"So, how is she your niece Severus?" Lily finally popped the question that everyone was wondering about.

"Well," he smirked "As much as I want to tell you, I do believe I'll leave the pleasure to Hermione. But it's late, we should retire." With that Snape got up and let his robes flick behind him.

"That was something." Harry said with a slight smile, "Excuse me," as Harry ran after Snape he was laughing like a crazy maniac, _I was just thinking last night that nothing was going to happen this year._

"Professor Snape!" Harry called just as Snape was about to throw in some floo powder.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"I know a way to save Hermione, well, a way to get more time to help her. I was wondering if you would help, being her uncle and all." At Snape's expression he quickly added, "I know you don't like me but please, for Hermione."

"Alright Potter, your brother has proven to be of some worth, maybe it was just your father that was dimwitted. What do you need me to do?"

"Pack. Take anything that might help, lots of clothes, books, potions supplies, everything."

Snape looked at Harry as if he was crazy, "We don't have that much time Potter!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I've got a way we can make it."

"Alright," Snape answered defeated, "I'll pack, but if your plan isn't as brilliant as you say it is. You're in for one hell of a year."

And just as Snape flooed away Harry had one thought on his mind,

_One down, three to go._

* * *

**And so the plans in action!**

**WAHOOOO!!!! So this chapter was kinda weird I think. I'm not sure. You tell me. I'll rewrite it if it seems too bad. So Hermione didn't say much, and no reaction to Harry, sorry! I'll try to make it in the next chapter! But you have to remember her soul is incomplete and this story started at breakfast and the day just ended, so it's been a pretty long day! I really really hope everything was good enough, it was 7 pages! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Eris. Goddess of Chaos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY YOU GUYS!!!! SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in a like months! Life kinda sucks yah know? But I really hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks a lot for all the reviews!!!!!! YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY!!! Lmao anyway.. I want this chapter to be longer than others but I'm not sure so we'll have to see. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

**Ohh and before I forget, I made some changes in my story! Basically I took out the information chapter and I'm gonna put all the information needed in the chapters and if you're confused then send me PM or a review and I'll answer your questions! Lmao I also made a few changes in content for the last chapter but nothing major. Lol **

***eerie voice in the darkest corner of the room* Say it.**

"**NEVER!"**

**Say it.**

"**NEVER!"**

**I will take away every possibility of Hermione getting together with anyone but Ron and make sure that all Zutara fanfics are deleted. Now Say it.**

"**FINE FINE! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS!... but James 2, Jack, and Derek are all mine!"**

_**Silence**_

_ (Sirius Black)_

Sirius Black was confused, happy and disgusted with himself. His life wasn't an easy one, but it was better than most, and now he had everyone dear to him. So it was a given he would be happy, but why was he disgusted? He was disgusted because he forgot about his daughter, he was disgusted because he forgot about his wife, he was disgusted about being happy when Hermione was dying, and he was disgusted because he did not pay any attention to the fact that his best friend was losing some one he considered his daughter.

"_How could you let me lose my only daughter?" _

The words from the meeting still rang through his head, as well as Harry's vow, _He might as well marry her, even I can see how much he loves her. _Sirius thought to himself, _Wait, since when did I become the slow one?_

_**Creak, Creak, Creak, Shatter**_

_What the hell? _Sirius got up from his bed and went and opened his bedroom door slowly,

"But that's not possible."

"Hmm, but we can do it, we'll have as much time as we need,"

Voices continued rapidly and Sirius had to tap into his animagus form to hear part of the conversation.

"Padfoot?" Sirius jumped at the voice and stared at Remus who was carrying a tray full of snacks and sodas.

"What are you doing outside of Hermione's door?" Remus asked looking at him inquiringly.

"Nothing, nothing, just thought I heard voices," Sirius was never able to lie to his best friend, not when he was in school, and surely not now.

"Hmm hmm, Alright," Sirius let out the breath he had been holding, Remus accepted his answer for now. That was all that mattered, "We'll put up a silencing charm so you can get some sleep."

A low growl came out of Sirius's throat, Remus never kept anything from him. He had sworn it since the Marauders found out about him being a werewolf. The things they had done, the things they had said, the Marauders, except for Peter, were always number one. _It was the reason I left Ambrosia and Hermione that night! God damnit! Remus! _ He was ranting in his head now, angrily as he paced in the spot Remus had left him, outside of Hermione's door.

_It's quite ironic how Hermione has the same name as my daughter….. could it…no, no she's dead, they're dead, I accepted that a long time ago. There's no way they're coming back! DAMNIT! I need to find someone to take my mind off of this…. No! FUCK THIS! _ Sirius's sadness and guilt only increased as he thought to himself until he decided, _I'm just gonna go to bed. Yah, everything will be better, we'll be back to the summer before Harry's fifth year, this is all just one big nightmare… yes, that's what it is._

Unknown to Sirius, on the other side of the door, a werewolf named Jack heard all of his thoughts and felt all of his emotions.

Jack had never prided himself on the ability to invade someone's privacy but he wasn't one to say it wasn't bloody useful. Jack looked at the sleeping figure in the bed, the figure of the little girl, no, the young woman who had helped him become what he was today. Before he met Hermione and Arianna things weren't that well off for him, but through them both he learned how to become strong, he learned he wasn't a monster, he learned about family both by blood and feeling. But when he thought of what this woman went through, what this kind queen did, it brought tears to his eyes.

_Why won't they just accept the plan, we'll be gone for a while but it will be nothing to Hermione. _

It was at this point that Jack resumed the conversation,

"We want to accept it Harry, but you have to admit going back in time for two years seems a little impossible."

"But, it's not! Look we need to do this, right, like we NEED this. Then we go to Hogwarts and that's what we think!" Harry's exasperated voice cut through them all.

"Harry, how do expect to travel back in time two years! Two years! You want to not only find a cure or Hermione but also learn everything she knows, learn everything you need to know about Lords, and train! I admit two years is reasonable time for all of that, and you would catch up to Hermione's age, but how? We can't just invent a time turner like that in a week! Or better yet two days! Look at her! She's pale and sweaty!" James 2 loved his sister. He had secretly already named Lady Potter in his will. She was his life, in fact, he met the love of his life, Arianna through her, and he had sworn to Arianna on her dying breath that he would do whatever it takes to protect her, to keep her safe. But now, he didn't know what to do. While he felt overpowering love toward Hermione, he felt the same toward Harry who was his little brother by blood.

Harry the little boy who he hadn't been able to help till today, Harry the little one he was truly responsible for, the youngest seeker in a century! He was proud of his little brother! He had seen him every day through Hermione's letters growing and learning about life itself.

"He's right Harry, and I know Hogwarts inside out from when we were making the Marauders Map, I would know if there was such a thing in Hogwarts." Remus interrupted James 2's thoughts.

"OHHHH but there is!" sang Derek sounding somewhat like Draken from Kim Possible.

"What the hell? How would you know? You've never been to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed a little too loudly eliciting a loud "Shut up!" from Hermione, at which Derek and James 2 snickered, the family then continued what seemed to be normal schedule between all of them and let Jack slap them both on the upside of their heads.

"Yah! But I've heard Hermione talk about Hogwarts a History enough times! And of course there was the times when I was there trying to help Hermione cover up S.P.E.W. so no one knew what she was really doing!" Derek whispered as soon as the laughter died down.

Hermione had spent the beginning of fourth year using S.P.E.W. as a cover up, with permission of the house elves of course, made and found evidence and a case for the freedom of Sirius Black, in the meanwhile she did fight however to try to decrease the inhumane things done to them.

"What do you mean?" It was Remus who let this out as a growl voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well," Derek exaggerated "You know Mione tells me everything! So when she got the idea of setting Sirius free she came to me, and being the kind humble man I am. I helped her out. We figured a way to get her time so she could do work without being bothered or questioned so we came up with S.P.E.W. We did truly think their rights were terrible and we had to do some research on house elves before we started but hey! We got it started in the end! Then we had to talk to the goblins! Dear sweet Merlin! Those goblins were horri-" he kept speaking faster and faster till Harry shouted.

"Alright! Alright! We get it! Holy crap! Is he always like that?"

"Yup!" answered James 2, "And I'm just like him!" at this Remus and Harry shared a look before sending a pitying look and a pat on the back to Jack.

"I know. I know. It's just so horrible!" He fake cried in response.

"HEY!" both James 2 and Derek shouted at the same time.

"Getting back to subject," Remus began, "Just how do you think that you can go back in time, not for hours but years!"

"Honestly, as much as I'd like to go back in time and change things, which I swear I won't if what Harry says is possible, we can't. I mean what is there in Hogwarts that will let us do that?" James 2 finished.

But Harry and Derek, swinging arms around one another, answered in a Weasley Twin like manor.

"You see the key word,"

"Would be need,"

"Now tell me little brother is there any place,"

"That could give us what we need big brother?"

"Why indeed! Isn't there a room named"

"for giving requirement of what other people need!"

"Yes! That's exactly what it is!"

"So in theory old chap' we would be able to,"

"Literally conjure a yearly time turner out of thin air? Why, yes, yes we would."

They both proudly finished and the others just sat there in awe, processing the new information, and began talking all at once at least until Hermione spoke up.

"Would you guys shut up! I asked for a different room to be away from Ginny's snoring not near your yabbering!"

At this they all shut up promptly before Harry along James 2 whispered "Yabbering" quietly while entering a fit of giggles along with Derek.

"Look, now I see the idea but I still want to work out the finer details, Jack would you come talk with me about how long everything is going to take and how much money you may need? The rest of you off to bed, I want you all up early tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir!" the three other boys saluted and Remus just shook his head tiredly before leading the way back towards his room.

_Its funny how we just met James 2, Jack and Derek yet already Harry fits with them completely and I already took the father role. I wish, I wish this had happened sooner, life, everything still seemed bright, being with one another still brought hope. I just don't_

"It won't." Jack interrupted his thought, "nothing will end, not as long as we all have hope. As cheesy as it is, it's hope and a reason we keep fighting for and that we win for, and thank God, the five of us men in this, already have one."

**Alright so this is where I end this chapter! Short I know! But something I needed to put in before the next day started. You see the days are soo long for these people! Again IM SOOOO SORRY! Life sucks man, but I wont sit here and rant about it! Since its spring break hopefully chapters will be up sooner! And now that most of my issues are sorted out it should be well…. But you guys know what I just found out… Nah I shouldn't tell you! It's a new plot twist! Helped created by Lady Thorne! So I have to replan my chapters! (Not that they were very planed anyway!) Lol ohh and next time I m gonna be listing all of my beautiful reviewers because I loved (when I was an Anon) seeing my name printed in another story for thanks! And I want you all to have the same! SOOOOO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW! **

aHH


	6. Chapter 6

HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO! MY BEUATIFUL READERS! Welcome one! Welcome all! I am Eris, Goddess of Chaos and I shall take you on a journey! I know, I know i'm a horrid person and haven't updated in forever! And I have horrid grammar! Blame Lady Thorne! Tht woman has told me one million times she would be my beta and yet still she refuses! Huh!

Lol BTW…. I talked to J.K Rowling and we're

working on a deal….

*hmph hmph… I beg your pardon what deal?*

Ummm… it's a private deal…

*I'm sure it is… now what is it your deal said you have to say*

I own *Hmmphhh hmphh* I mean don't own, (sighs) Harry Potter and all the amazingness it has… But! James 2, Jack, Derek …. All MINE!

Orr… well Lady Thorne, you can claim some ownership on Derek…. OHH AND WE WROTE A NEW STORY! Lols it's a parody, read it! Called Heh. :)

Silence

(Lily Potter)

I've met my own sons….. I met them…. They're….. I'm… We're truly together…. Lily Potter was a woman filled with soul. She was intelligent, kind, loving, and a stickler for rules. She loved her sons fiercely and now she was the reason of her youngest new found rage and sorrow, and yet she could still only thank the young woman for giving her this chance.

She was awake early reflecting on yesterday's events when one of the objects of her thoughts came downstairs.

"Hey Mum," Harry spoke, she could see the dark circles under his eyes, she wanted to know more about him, he hadn't given a full version of all of his years, she could see it, but he seemed so….. so…. Well I don't know what he looks like, he looks lost, maybe I can act like a mother now after all.

"Good Morning Harry, would you like some breakfast?"

Harry turned to look at his mother and after some of what seemed to be analyzing, his sad sweet reply made Lily's heart break.

"Yea, I'd like that" his soft smile, mess of hair, and piercing green eyes told her there was so much more than she knew.

Then a knock was heard and in stepped the infamous Severus Snape.

"Lilly," he greeted softly, then turning to Harry he spoke in a hard voice laced with malice, "Potter, a word."

"Of course, sir" She watched as her tired yet strong son walked in with a man she once knew, and wondered just what this new life had in store for her.

~Break…..….Break….…Break~

Derek went through the streets, he hid his cash and watch in his pockets; his wand on his forearm, wearing a sleeveless black shirt to seem more intimidating. He knew the rules of the streets; he knew their code for survival. He had spent all of the morning gathering supplies; guns, drugs, books, dark artifacts and more. He knew they would be needed when Harry's training began and when research came in.

"Give it to me, please, please I need it!" he watched as the woman begged the ragged group of drug dealers.

"Only if you can give us something in return" the gangly blonde one replied. They were all dirty, they were all armed. He knew there was nothing he could do to help the woman. Nothing he could do to stop it So ignoring all of the protests of his conscious he went on, looking for the man named Erb.

He approached the building, its side entrance, broken door, jagged pieces of glass on the floor. Someone had broken in, or he had got a new shipment and the police were finally on to him. Pulling out his own gun, Derek walked in, wand in the other hand.

He found nothing and not a trace of anyone there, but due to his half werewolf nose he was able to smell the fresh smell of cigars being lighted and hear the murmurs in the room next to this one. The door which he finally saw creaked slightly when he first tried to open it. As the noises stopped in the room, he finally spoke.

"Erb, I have money and an order for you." his voice calm, calculated, and his sentence well thought for he knew that money was the only thing that could get Erb talking.

"What, what do want? Who are you?" Erb's gruff voice made its way through the door and shuffling was heard as he walked to open the door. The oiled door was silent as he opened it, probably so that he could slip in and out without anyone hearing, Derek walked in without invitation.

"What the hell? Man, I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to get out before I blast you pieces." His deep voice now filled force and laced with fear.

"Calm, calm Erb. Its Derek. I have a need from you. I need to see your finest machinery, and I need your best wands. I need three no four extra dueling wands, as well as a set of dueling, spare, and regular wand for James's brother. Then I need you to find me knives and guns, the largest to smallest, pins, everything you would need from the amateur to pro quality. Here's the best part, you name the price, and I'll pay it. Ten of each one of the machines. Got it?"

Erb smiled showing his yellow chipped teeth, he bowed mockingly and lead him to the back room, where he picked up a box and whispered a spell onto it; Derek watched as everything he asked for stood up and zoomed into the box, presumably organized, as Erb knew what and who he was dealing with. Erb's smell was all Derek could focus on avoiding for a while, he had no idea how this man could live without showering for so long, or how he got the food. They probably gave it to him for free to get him to leave, he mused.

With a smirk he began inspecting the place, the only part of it that seemed to be neat was the walls where he had hung things on display for buyers other than that the place was a dump; garbage everywhere, a TV playing in the background, the stereotypical place for a man like him, dirty and disgusting.

"The wands, can I assume the extra's are for you, Jack, James, and Mione, but who is the wand set for?" Erb knew for a fact that there were few people which this family took under their wing, and that meant whoever this was, was defiantly worth it.

"Not that the process requires you to know," Derek began icily, "It is for James's brother. Now I believe I know how this works, I shall go select the wands while you complete this box."

Erb took that as his dismissal and nodded, he watched as Derek disappeared from view and knew then for a fact, that this man was on a mission, he wasn't stocking up, he was literally going to do something, and all Erb could do was pray that he wasn't the intended target.

~Break…..Break…...Break…Break….Break…..Break….Break~

Severus Snape was not a happy man, when he had been awoken this morning at five a.m. he was not happy, and now standing in front of the so called Dark Lord he was unhappy.

"Severus, have you made contact with the vampires yet? We need to know whether or not they will support us for the conquest." The old lord purred.

"Of course. Although, my lord, every time we seem to disperse our forces to them they seem to laugh. It seems that they already support us, and find us, 'the amateur stupid minions' unnecessary and highly entertaining." Severus questioned, he knew the Lord would offer no explanation to a direct question however if he appeared puzzled then to taunt him, Voldemort would tell him.

"You see, young Severus, it is time I told you of the truth. I sent you to the vampires to test your allegiance, to see if you could form such a passion for our art and point of view that you could convince them, and it seems that you did the first time, and the last time you went. You were persistent and for that I shall now tell you of what I have really been doing for the past years."

As the Dark Lord purred his true plans Severus Snape was appalled and scared out of his mind at the true power of this man. He had successfully taken more than four other countries and implanted spies everywhere. He could literally call the entire world at his finger tips. He had been kept in the dark for so long, and yet he hadn't.

"Now Severus, you must also know that I know that you are a spy for Dumbledore against me. I know that you only told me the prophecy out of spite for Lily Potter. But you must choose now. I will begin giving you false information, or maybe true. But none the less, it will be your decision to whether you will spy for him truly or for me. Put aside your spite Severus, let me see the true you. Let me understand the pain and give you a chance to redeem yourself. Want to know what's better? I know of your niece Severus, and I know how to save her."

Shock coursed through the veins of the once secretive spy, the Dark Lord had chosen him for some reason. He had not known what but he had, if Voldemort had wished it he knew he would be dead. Yet the Dark Lord wanted him on his side for some reason, he prayed softly to Merlin ask what he would do.

"You will find Severus that I do have an apprentice, and this apprentice is the one who values you for some forsaken reason and has bargained with me that I am not to harm you. Two years is a long time Severus, it will do you well to decide by the end." The snake faced man turned away, only to stop and say.

"It would do you well, Severus, to record all of today in a penvise and watch it, well today, so you are up to date on what has just occurred. And perhaps, you would wish to take Ms. Granger with you and put a time freezing charm on her, just until you find the cure, she is powerful Severus, she will survive. It would do you well not to underestimate her."

If possible Severus's eyes widened further, how had he known this he did not know, for Potter hadn't told him in person yet. It was time to go speak with Remus and Jack. They had always been his confidents, as shocking as it was, Jack because of his confidence and brain, and Remus, well he and Remus developed an understanding a while back.

~Break…Break…Break…Break….Break…Break…..Break…Break~

There was once a point in life where Jack Lupin hated his very existence, and now he called his exi- no life- a miracle. It was thanks to Arianna and Hermione he knew of it as such. He could hear the other women and men in the kitchen, but forcing himself to block thoughts and feelings out of himself he meditated.

Plans and ideas flowed through his head, possible futures, uses of people. He knew of what he could do to other people and how to influence them. He would need to speak to James II and Derek later on, they needed to split up the subjects to teach.

Harry needed to learn Occumelcy, Llegemicy, Transfiguration, History, Arithmatic, Chemistry, Biology, Potions, and every subject possible. It would probably be best to split the items into a class like day, making him test first, to see what level he was on, have practical usage for his best, and learn his least. Harry had learned and retained some information, before this Jack had gone through Harry's mind and found that he had indeed scored amazingly on his owls, if it had not been for that oaf called Ronald, then he would have been second best. It seemed that Hermione had gotten to him somewhat.

"Jack," it was James II who became victim to the young werewolf's glare. As James II dropped from the window ledge he held six time turners in his hand. Each on a chain, gold, and spinning rapidly, except for one, which was around his neck and calm.

"They work like wands, they choose you and then you command them, forward or backward in time; however many years, days, months, or centuries." James II held an evil smirk on his face, and soon enough there was one to match on the sandy haired man's face as well. Jack knew well that James was the inventor of their little group. He was intelligent when he wanted to be, otherwise he only enjoyed pulling pranks and having fun.

Jack on the other hand had always been the sadistic one; there was only one rule with him. Do not cross the line, as soon as you cross the line you are in for hell. There was a line for everyone, but no one knew the location or trigger for theirs. They didn't know how to erase it; they didn't know what to do with it. All they truly knew was that he was aloof, and it's best if you stay way.

"Is that so, and of course you didn't stay up all night thinking of every possibility possible of what to add and think of it. So tell me dear brother, what other features do these necklaces have, and just who did you need them for? And while we're at it, how ever did you break into Hogwarts without Dumbledore having a clue?"

"Indeed, brother, explain how you earned the name Snake," Derek's eyes glowed in the shadows, an eerie yellow which told of such darkness that no one would be able to tell. His sadistic smile matched that of his twins and he silently pulled out a chair to sit on.

Raising one of his eyebrows, James II continued his tale. Explained how each was made, and how he intended to get to Hermione as soon as they had the cure instead of having to wait the full two years to get her. The six remaining were for Hermione, Harry, Jack, Derek, Severus, and one remained unknown. It was given by the room, but no one truly knew who or what it was for.

This was the scene that Harry and Severus listened silently to. Until finally Harry spoke up, "All of you have been working since morning?" The three older men nodded and told Harry the full extent of what they had completed. The amount alone were things that he knew he wouldn't have thought of, that he would have left to Hermione had she been here. It was how things always had been. Disgusted with himself, Harry simply left.

"Leave him, he needs to think this through." Jack was the one who spoke after Harry's abrupt departure.

**Hmmmm….. sooooo it would seem that new developments are occurring!**

**Questions to be answered,**

**How does Derek know of the streets?**

**How did Voldemort successfully take so much?**

**Who is his apprentice?**

**How does he know about Hermione?**

**Just what do the new time turners do?**

**Who is the last one for?**

**When will the go back in time?**

**What is Hermione's cure?**

**Read to find out….. and to read more… you must REVIEW! PLEASEE!**


End file.
